


Дэниэл Кейн, реаниматор

by Disk_D



Category: Re-Animator (1985)
Genre: AU, F/M, Horror
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-03
Updated: 2014-01-03
Packaged: 2018-01-07 08:08:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1117529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Disk_D/pseuds/Disk_D
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>По заявке с реаниматоркинкфеста: "Что было бы, будь Герберт в первом фильме успешным крутым студентом, встречающимся с дочерью декана Халси, а Дэн - его жутковатым свихнутым соседом по дому? Замутим смену ролей".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Дэниэл Кейн, реаниматор

\- Позанимаемся вечером? По патологии столько задали, умереть!  
Она стояла спиной, обнимая его, прислонившись к доске, уже забыв и про доску, и про объявление, которое вешал Уэст. Это хорошо, незачем ей лишний раз обращать на это внимание, подумал он. То, что вот эта хорошенькая девушка, дочь декана, сейчас стояла рядом, положив руки ему на плечи, радостно улыбаясь ему, приглашая провести вечерок, посвященный далеко не патологии, уже само по себе было чудом. Герберт Уэст не знал, что Мэг нашла в нем, ведь он не тянул на одного из тех спортивных модников, на которых обычно вешаются такие девушки, как Мэг. Успешные, беззаботные.  
Мэг тоже учится в Мискатоникском университете, но Уэст не представлял ее врачом. Она добра и неглупа, способна выучить почти что угодно, но наука не сводится к заучиванию, а врачебное искусство - к доброте. Она была дочерью Халси, и, как подозревал Уэст, только поэтому училась тут. Что она разглядела в невысоком, худом, мрачноватом очкарике в аккуратном костюме? Спрашивать было неразумно. Уэст льстил себе мыслью, что незаурядный разум, поставивший его в ряды лучших студентов Мискатоника, что-то да значил для с детства привыкшей к уму вокруг себя дочери декана. А может, она видела, как он спасает людей, вытаскивая их из лап смерти тогда, как другие врачи уже опускают руки. Как он остается у трупа тогда, когда прочие уже уходят, и пытается вернуть жизнь в мертвое тело. Может, она ценит его за любовь к людям.  
Герберт Уэст не знал, любит ли он людей, но знал совершенно точно - смерть он ненавидит.  
Еще он не знал, любит ли он Мэг. Человеческий организм был известен ему до мелочей, но столь эфемерные, трудноклассифицируемые вещи, как чувства, даже связанные с гормонами, подчас ускользали от его понимания, и он принимал это как должное. В конце концов, Мэг была хорошей девушкой, и она была дочерью доктора Халси. Уэст полагал, что не против был бы связать с ней свою судьбу и в дальнейшем, - требовалось только закончить учебу и накопить немного денег, для чего он и решился, скрепя сердце, обзавестись соседом, способным взять на себя половину арендной платы за дом; объявление о поиске он вешал как раз тогда, когда его настигла Мэг. Мэг расстроилась бы, узнав, что дом Уэста больше не принадлежит только им двоим и их "занятиям патологией", но деньги были ему необходимы, а спорить с ней лишний раз Уэсту не хотелось. В последнее время девушка начала едва заметно раздражать его, но протекция столь могущественного тестя, как доктор Халси, не помешала бы ему в жестоком мире современной медицины, и он не хотел случайно ее лишиться.  
Мир современной медицины жесток настолько, насколько жестока природа, рождающая естественный отбор и вместе с ним причудливые экземпляры, поставленные вдруг вне ряда себе подобных, либо гибнущие сразу, либо - либо уничтожающие все и ниже, и выше себя, и все возле себя, и все вокруг, выходящие за пределы всего, что устанавливают могучие законы естественности, и даже не замечая этого, не останавливаясь, стремительные, как пожар.  
Из-за чудачеств этой отвратительной кошки (к кошкам Уэст относился так же равнодушно, как к другим животным, но Мэг _захотелось_ иметь кошку, хотя бы в доме Уэста, если не в собственном, и именно эта конкретная кошка оказалась обладателем поистине дьявольского нрава) - из-за этого мерзкого животного на спине у Уэста снова прибавилось царапин. Как всегда, в самый неудобный момент!  
\- Руфус, - зарычал он, вскакивая и нашаривая очки. Еще раз-другой, и эта черная тварь случайно окажется в клетках с морскими свинками для лабораторных по препарированию, а Мэг - Мэг, может, всплакнет немного, но потом ведь успокоится.  
\- Он же просто кошка, оставь его, Герберт, - засмеялась она откуда-то из-под скомканных одеял.  
\- У меня на спине места живого нет из-за него, - отозвался Уэст, отыскивая глазами как под землю провалившегося виновника происшествия.  
\- Ну, положим, в _этом_ больше виновата другая кошка, - Мэг, выбравшись на пол, обняла его сзади, поцеловала в шею и стала разыскивать свою одежду. - Ладно, мне пора, отец с ума уже небось сходит. И не сердись на Руфуса, это в его природе. Он не мертвец на показательной лекции, чтобы сутками лежать спокойно...  
\- Уверена, что все мертвецы лежат спокойно?  
\- Ну а чем же еще живые от мертвых отличаются? - засмеялась она, набрасывая ему на голову простыню. - Вот так, теперь тут филиал морга.  
На секунду Уэст, перед глазами которого возникла белая ткань простыни, снова почувствовал раздражение, но гораздо сильнее, чем обычно - это все просто шутки, конечно же, просто болтовня, она не думает так всерьез, врач на энном курсе учебы не может думать всерьез, что мертвецы тихони, а живые двигаются, и на том кончается различие. Он с усилием заставил себя успокоиться. Почему это так озлило его? Мэг частенько говорит такие глупости, и ему стоит к этому привыкнуть, если он решил жениться на ней.  
Но вот обманывать себя Уэст не привыкнет. Он разозлился оттого, что ненавидит смерть, и оттого, что не понимает ее до конца, и оттого, что бессилен, оттого, что не способен победить ее, и оттого, что любой врач должен стоять на их стороне в этой чудовищной борьбе, - а девчонка возле него, осмеливающаяся надевать белый халат потому, что точно такой же есть у ее отца, не способна всерьез даже вообразить все это. Не способна всерьез даже испугаться смерти, полагая при этом, что все пути в медицине ей открыты - и они и правда открыты ей, глуповатой девчушке с могущественным отцом.  
\- Уверена? - спросил он вкрадчиво. - А что же, если... если это вовсе не различие?  
В абсолютной тишине он начал медленно садиться, не сняв с себя простыни.  
\- Герберт, - он слышал, как Мэг отступила на шаг. - Ну, перестань!  
Она засмеялась, они погнались друг за другом и как-то почти случайно оказались у входной двери, которая вдруг распахнулась, заставив их застыть, как вкопанных.  
\- Не заперто, - широко улыбнулся незнакомец по ту сторону порога. - Но я стучал. Вы - Герберт Уэст?  
Уэст застыл. Как чудовищно глупо он должен выглядеть! Мэг хотя бы полностью одета.  
\- Да, это я.  
\- Я Кейн, - снова улыбнулся человек, протянув руку и слегка наклонив голову вбок, словно рассматривая их. - Дэниэл Кейн.  
\- Очень приятно. Минутку, я сейчас вернусь.  
Когда он вернулся, Кейн осматривал гостиную, шныряя по ней, как накаченный наркотиками-ускорителями мангуст, а Мэг с жалким, растерянном видом стояла у двери. Почему она до сих пор не ушла, подумал Уэст с недоумением.  
\- Замечательный дом, - произнес Кейн. Похоже, он учился улыбаться, используя рекламные плакаты пополам с иллюстрациями к монографиям о шизофрении.  
\- Безусловно, - сухо отозвался Уэст, подходя. - А вы, собственно, что в нем забыли?  
Тот продемонстрировал ему содранное с доски - Уэст разглядел дырочки от кнопок - объявление о сдаче комнаты, не отвлекаясь, будто полицейский в фильме, сующий под нос обвиняемому жетон.  
\- Герберт, с ним что-то не... - прошептала девушка, не сводя взгляда с гостя. Уэст быстро посмотрел сперва на нее, затем на Кейна. В ее взгляде был страх, это верно... и он был завороженным, как у птички перед удавом, точно таким, какой бывает у современных девушек, смотрящих на молодых байкеров в черной коже, рассекающих верхом на сияющих мотоциклах.  
\- Мистер Кейн...  
\- Технически - доктор, - тот одобрительно покивал своим мыслям, обнаружив электрощиток. - Я буду учиться вместе с вами на курсе. Перевелся из Швейцарии. Мне не помешала бы комната, - ну, знаете, жить в повозках даже в этой стране бросили уже лет как двести, если не ошибаюсь. А подвал у вас тут есть?  
Дэниэл Кейн был на добрую голову выше него, и выглядел, как те, кого Уэст после пары фраз заносит в разряд глупцов и позеров - спортивное телосложение, модные джинсы, модная кожаная куртка, белая, с иголочки футболка и неожиданно старинный черный медицинский саквояж в руке, словно не принадлежащий ему.  
Уэст понадеялся, что снаружи не припаркован мотоцикл.  
\- Да, но, мистер Кейн, мы не...  
\- Замечательно. О, конечно, оплата вперед, - заинтересованный чем-то впереди, он так же не глядя, как с объявлением, широким жестом повесы продемонстрировал Уэсту толстый пучок долларов. - Сколько там с меня?  
Уэст поразился, насколько этот человек, чужак, явившийся вдруг, мог в каждом своем жесте, в мельчайшей детали мимики являть собой то истинно американское дружелюбие и радушие, показную, всегда ненавидимую Гербертом доброту и правильность - при этом сочетающуюся с чем-то неправильным, неестественным изначально, изнутри... мертвецы тихони, живые двигаются, а этот Дэниэл Кейн...  
Он снова странно наклонил голову, рассматривая свои деньги, и перевел взгляд на Уэста с легким непониманием, словно полагая, что тот его не расслышал.  
\- Да, мне это подходит. Сколько же?  
Уэст машинально назвал цену.  
\- Герберт! - вскричала Мэг.  
И тут Кейн впервые за все это время по-настоящему обратил внимание на стоящую рядом девушку - и несколько длинных мгновений это внимание было целиком и полностью приковано к ней. Он не просто смотрел на нее, он раздевал ее взглядом - но совершенно не так, как делал бы это обычный мужчина; Уэст, оторопев, наблюдал, как с некоторым любопытством, без малейшего желания, любви или неприязни острый как скальпель взгляд гостя аккуратно вспарывает ткань и следом белую тонкую кожу, оценивающе прикасается к молодым мускулам, трогает сухожилия и нервы, добирается до костей...  
Крррак.  
Проклятый Руфус приземлился на пол, скинув анатомическую энциклопедию прямиком на пластиковую вазочку.  
Мэг вздрогнула и пулей вылетела из дома, бросив быстро - "до завтра, Герберт".  
\- Кошка? - Кейн махнул рукой, взглянув на черное тельце. - Чудесно. Обожаю кошек.

***  
\- Герберт, он псих.  
\- Перестань.  
Уэст вспомнил, как Кейн вел себя на занятиях. Вспомнил, как он схватился с доктором Хиллом, - и будь он проклят, если старик не остался в дураках! - как ходил по аудитории так же, как по его дому, рассматривая все, словно маленькое инопланетное животное, чуждое в этом мире, сверхподвижное, сверхдеятельное, сверхживое, грозящее ему одним только своим существованием.  
\- Он ненормальный. Ты вообще видел, как он выходит из комнаты?  
Как презрительно глядел Кейн на плакаты с рисунками мозга, с какой ненавистью слушал лекцию Хилла - каждый раз только одна эмоция поглощала его целиком, один жест, одно движение, и Уэст мог себе представить, что будет, если этот человек направит себя на какую-нибудь одну конкретную проблему в науке.  
\- Он что-нибудь вообще ест?  
Как - крррак - двумя пальцами сломал свой карандаш, пристально глядя на старика.  
\- Или вот, например, Руфус. Он вечно лез к нам, а Кейна боится и прячется...  
\- Кейн любит кошек. Он так сказал.  
Герберт не спускал глаз со своего соседа ни на минуту с тех пор, как тот появился в его жизни. Не в обычаях Уэста было пускать дела на самотек. Но с Мэг это обсуждать незачем.  
\- Ну, а что же тогда Руфус? Где он, кстати? Я сегодня его не видела. Руфус? Кис-кис-кис, Руфус!  
Она вскочила было, подавшись вперед, но Уэст мягко усадил ее обратно.  
\- Найдется. Он любит прятаться. Успокойся, Мэг, у нас есть более интересные дела, чем искать кошку.  
Руфуса Уэст терпеть не мог, но смерти он ему по-настоящему не желал. Нельзя искренне желать смерти, это естественный враг человека и животных, - как пожар, например.  
Однако сейчас кошка не пряталась, и Уэст это знал. Руфус умер, засунув голову в банку возле мусорного бака и задохнувшись там - по крайней мере, так уверял его искренне расстроенный Кейн, в чьем холодильнике и обнаружилась мертвая кошка. Хорошо, что Мэг при этом не было - не лучшая картинка для молодой девушки! Кейн пронизывающим рентгеном излучал такое сочувствие, словно умерла не кошка, меховой комок неприятностей, а вся семья Уэста. Он даже попытался похлопать его по плечу, да Уэст вовремя смерил его таким взглядом, что Кейн отшанулся, подняв вверх обе ладони - не трогаю.  
Мэг не знала об этом, но продолжала беспокоиться. Нет, не беспокоиться - квохтать, потому что ее привычную спокойную жизнь кто-то нарушил.  
\- Он... он мог убить его... Герберт, я не знаю, как это назвать... послушай меня, вдруг он убьет _тебя_ ночью или... или еще что-нибудь?  
Кейн сказал, что кошка сдохла сама, а он только нашел ее. Это походило на правду - Руфус был очень глуп. Но кто будет засовывать труп кошки в свой холодильник, вместо того, чтобы сообщить о ее смерти хозяину, спросил Уэст язвительно; Кейн только рассмеялся, весело и открыто, враз сбросив весь свой сочувствующий вид, как до этого сбросил свою грусть о мертвой кошке, словно переменил позу, - ну, Герберт, что мне надо было сказать? Тем более тебя не было. Написать на листочке что-нибудь вроде "Кошка сдохла, подробности позже"?  
\- Он меня не убьет, - механически отозвался Уэст, погладив Мэг по голове. - Не накручивай себя.  
Нет, Кейн не убивал кошку. Не потому, что не сумел бы, не потому, что не решился бы... просто он был не на той стороне. Не на стороне смерти. Уэст понял это ночью, когда, привлеченный шумом из подвала, спустился вниз, чтобы сразиться с обезумевшей черной тварью размером с небольшую кошку, напавшую на Дэниэла Кейна. Той ночью Руфус умер еще раз - и снова вернулся к жизни.  
Жизнь. Вот что было разлито по флаконам, примеченным Уэстом в первый же день после того, как новый сосед распаковал свои вещи. Светящаяся, зеленоватая суть жизни, способная влиться в мертвые артерии и заставить стучать остановившееся сердце.  
\- Все в порядке, Мэг, малышка. Все под контролем.  
Конечно, над ней еще надо работать - Руфус вел себя агрессивно, как и человеческий материал, с которым Кейн экспериментировал в Швейцарии, но он сообщил, показав таблицы, что чем свежее тело, тем больше вероятности сохранить рассудок. Кейн не был сумасшедшим, и в нем не было ничего неправильного - если не считать неправильной гениальность, способную найти жизнь и отделить ее от смерти.  
Кейн щедро поделился с Уэстом своим открытием и легко попросил помощи в дальнейшей работе. Он мог бы не спрашивать - врач видит врача, ученый видит ученого, жизнь видит жизнь. Штормовая гениальность Кейна и хваткое упорство Уэста способны победить не только смерть. Границ больше нет.  
Только не все вокруг - ученые, не все - врачи, не все... не всем стоит знать об этом, пока работа не закончена. Многие люди невольно мешают бороться за жизнь, очень часто - за свою собственную, он видел это столько раз.  
Незачем обсуждать это с Мэг.  
Мэг успокаивалась, уютнее устроившись у Уэста на плече - ему было неудобно, рука затекала, но он продолжал рассеянно гладить ее по голове. С ней тоже может что-нибудь случиться, думал Уэст. Свежие трупы, недавно умершие тихони. Если на нее нападет грабитель, ударив ножом в грудь, или вдруг она споткнется, переходя дорогу, или... или вот так, пока она сидит здесь, на кушетке, у нее, например, случится...скажем, удушье... это может быть со всяким и в любом возрасте... он всего лишь достанет шприц с раствором, и она вернется к жизни, даже не заметив, что умирала, и рассудок ее, поведение и вся она будет... а вот какой она будет, скажет сделанный ими раствор.  
Это будет замечательно.


End file.
